The Truth
by JadeIoDragon
Summary: Liz, Maria, Alex and Kyle learn the truth
1. Tess and Her Ways

The Truth 1/?  
  
Title: Tess and her ways   
Author: Amethyst Weasley   
Rating: Undecided   
Feedback: Please  
E-mail: Jai_Bloom@yahoo.com  
Music: Listening to Tim McGraw at the time.  
  
Author's note: This story will change settings and I will indicate them with astericks.  
  
The bell rings, Max walks down the hall to his locker, but before he can pick up the lock he feels someone playing with his hair, he turns around thinking it was Liz "Liz?" he asks with a grin on his face. "Tess! What are you doing here?" he asks as his smile quickly fades.  
"Can't I talk you before I go home?''   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"You know why, I know you said we were just friends, but I think you still want something more than friends and ...", Max's voice starts to get a little softer as Tess' hand begins to rub his cheek.  
"You know we belong together Max." Tess says still rubbing his cheek.  
"No, I love Liz, I'll do anything to be with her and I'm sorry, but that is just the way I feel and..." Tess kisses him before he can finish what he was saying. He pulls himself back, "Tess you know we shouldn't do this, I love..." she kisses him again, and this time he can't pull back, she is holding him to tight to where he can't get away.  
  
******  
  
"Max told me there was nothing going on between him and Tess, and I trust him Maria." Liz tells Maria.  
"Liz, how do you know you can even trust a Czechoslavakian. I still think he is hiding something from you, I mean do you really think he would tell you if he was cheating on you with her?" Maria asked as they turned the corner.  
"Yes, Maria he would tell me, but there is nothing going on between Tess and..." her voice stops when she sees Max kissing Tess in front of his locker. "Max!?"   
"Liz it's not what you think!" Max says.  
"It sure looks like that to me Max. You said there was nothing going on between you and Tess."   
"Well, he lied." Tess says to Liz with a grin on her face, but before she could say another word Liz punches her.  
"Liz, what are you doing!?" Max asks her, she gets ready to hit him when Michael steps in the way, and Liz doesn't see Michael and hits him, and he falls to the floor.  
"Damn woman what got into you!? It wasn't me was it!?" Michael asks while his eye puffs up and turns red.  
"No it's me." Max tells Michael.  
"She was upset because we came around the corner and saw...Max kissing Tess." Maria frantically explains to Michael as she tries to help him off of the floor.  
"Well she had no reason to hit ME!!"  
"I wasn't trying to hit you Michael, I was trying to hit Max and you got in the way. I'm so sorry Michael." Liz tries to explain. "You see Max told me that there was nothing going on between him and Tess and I believed him and when Maria and I came around the corner and saw them kissing I got really upset. Do you think you could forgive me?"  
"Yeah, I think I could do that." Michael says and Liz gives him a hug.  
  
******  
  
"Alex, could you drive me home? I can't find Max and Michael anywhere." Isabel asks as Alex gets into the car.  
"Sure." Alex replies.  
"The jeep is here, but I can't find them anywhere. I sure hope Michael hasn't done anything stupid like he did yesterday."  
"What did he do yesterday?" Alex asks while he starts the car.  
"He tried to act all macho when Liz and Maria walked by and he slammed his finger in his locker. He didn't realize he did until Liz asked 'Michael what is your finger doing in your locker while you are trying to shut it?' it was really funny, you just had to be there." they both start to laugh.  
"Is he okay, or does he need to visit the embarrassment counselor?" Alex asked.  
"He should be fine...after the visit."  
  
******  
  
"I'm really sorry Michael. I didn't mean to hit you." Liz says frantically.  
"Liz I'm fine I just..."  
"So you meant to hit me!?" Max says cutting off Michael and getting very angry now.  
"YES! I was going to hit you and then Michael got in the way and I hit him, and I am really sorry Michael."  
"Hey did everyone forget about me down here?" Tess asks as the entire side of her face turns into a bruise.  
"YES!!" everyone but Max says.  
"No, lets get out of here before Liz decides she wants to hit me again and not miss because I don't think Michael is going to het in the way again." Max tells Tess as they start walking off together.  
  
******  
  
"Do you think Liz is going to be okay?" Tess asks Ma.  
"I don't know and right now, I really just don't care."  
"But before you said you would do anything to be with her, and now. Well what is going on now? I really confused and you're making no sense, I'm sorry but you really need to make up your mind. My head can't handle all of this confusion."  
"Do you think I like this!?"  
"NO!! It's just, oh never mind Max, we'll talk tomorrow." and she leaves the building.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	2. What Liz Knows

The Truth 2/?  
  
Title: What Liz Knows  
Author: Amethyst Weasley  
Rating: Undecided  
Feedback: Please Respond  
E-Mail: Jai_Bloom@yahoo.com  
Music: Listening to Dido at the time  
  
"Oh my God Maria, he told me that there was nothing going on between those two and we turn the corner and see then kissing in front of his locker, and he expects me not to get mad about it. DAMN Czechoslavakians. The only one I can actually tolerate is Michael."  
"Listen Liz, don't beat yourself up about it. That was Max's mistake."  
"But Maria he told me he would never lie to me and he did, what kind of idiot does he think I am?"  
"Liz, you knew the Destiny couples though, and you still went after him, I stopped going after Michael."  
"Maria, that is different."  
"How is it different?"  
"You stopped going after him because you found out he was supposed to be with Isabel and they were destined to have a baby, but you never thought that maybe that isn't what they want. They are part human you know."  
"What do you mean 'maybe that isn't what they want'? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe it is what Max wants?"  
"He said he wanted to be with me, not Tess."  
"Yes, but who was making out with who in front of who's locker?"  
"What is with you and your 'who's'?"  
"Less conspicuous that way."  
"Oh, I just thought you wanted to be a dork." Alex said walking into the room.  
"Very funny."  
  
******  
  
"She gets on my nerves. I never thought she could even be that annoying."  
"Listen Max, what you need is a little bit of 'alone time' so I'm going to go."  
"Why?"  
"Max, all you have been able to talk about is Liz, have you ever thought that we need to talk about us?"  
"Why would we have to talk about us?"  
"Because Max, I came here to meet the person who the man I call my father calls my husband on our home planet and all I see of him is some love-sick school boy that can't move on with his life. You do realize that when we do find a way to get home, she won't be able to come with is, and you're stuck with me."  
"Yes, but I..."  
"Then shut-up about her. After awhile a person can only here that name so many times before they want to blow something up. And I know you 'love her' but right now she hates you, and doesn't want to talk to you."  
"So who is the man you call your father?"  
"His name is Nasedo. He doesn't have a human form. So he is able to take others."  
"Can we meet him?"  
"Yes, but first we have to find Michael and Isabel."  
  
******  
  
"Listen Liz, how do you know that it wasn't what you thought is was? Did you think that maybe she kissed him and she wouldn't let him pull away?"  
"That isn't what happened though Alex. He had his hands on her hips."  
"That could also mean something else."  
"He was rubbing her ASS!!"  
"Okay now that couldn't be misunderstood."  
"Alright. I just need to move on with my life. I've been holding onto Max like he was mine and he's not, he's Tess' I saw and heard it for myself but I can't face the fact that he isn't mine anymore."  
"You guys Michael and Isabel are here." Maria said from the corner.  
"Okay. Just let them in." LIz said.  
"Hey you guys." Isabel said.  
"Hi." The three of them said.  
"Liz, I just heard about Max, I'm really sorry. Hey, if it makes you feel any better Michael's eye is getting better."  
"That's good."  
"You don't look like you're upset about the whole Tess and Max thing."  
That's because I've been upset for the last three hours and still had gotten nowhere. I'm just going to move on."  
"Good."  
"How is that good?"  
"Because I think it is about time you guys have moved on. You're stuck in this alternate universe that is just around you two and I think you need to think about others for awhile."  
"Yeah, I guess we have been wrapped up with all of this. So how are you guys knowing that you are engaged to each other and will have a baby together on your planet, and if you get back there that is how it is?"  
  
******  
  
"So where do we start to look for them?" Tess asked.  
"Well I guess we could start at Michael's house and go from there."  
"Okay."  
"So do you know what our alien names are?"  
"No, but I think Nasado does."  
"What is he like?"  
He is a very good person, around me anyway."  
"Do you know what our alien forms look like?"  
"No, he said that he wanted the whole Royal four before he would tell me anything, and that is why I came to Roswell, to look for the rest of the Royal four."  
"Oh, well, here we are. Michael's house."  
"There's nobody home Max. The door is locked."  
"Okay, let's try my house."  
"Alright."  
  
******  
  
"Okay, maybe you shouldn't have done that Isabel." Michael said.  
"But she's right Michael, if we get back to our home planet that is how it's going to be and we might as well face that now."  
"But I don't want to right now."  
"What do you mean you don't want to face it right now?"  
"What if we never get back? Does that mean that we are still destined to be with each other? Because if that is the case, I don't want it."  
"So you're saying that we should have a life here on Earth just in case we never get back home? Or do we leave the life we've made here and go home?"  
"What I'm saying is that if we get attatched to our lives here maybe we won't have to go back. There are four other pods and we don't know what they look like."  
  
******  
  
"Okay, so they aren't at my house either. Where else would they be?"  
"They might be at the Crashdown, or at Liz's."  
"Okay, lets go there. And Tess..."  
"Yeah."  
"Liz's house is a the Crashdown. It's right above it."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Okay, I have one more question."  
"Shoot, not literally."  
"So you know about as much as we do about being an alien, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
  
******  
  
"What!?"  
"Four other Pods. You know that old guy Hal that I had to talk to for the war thing?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, he knows about us."  
"WHAT!? You told him!?"  
"No, he found the crash site and had to pick it up, he said he found a piece of the ship and he said that there were eight original pods and he doesn't know what happened to them, he said that the aliens came and picked them up. He saved us Isabel."  
"Where is this Hal? Does he still have the piece of the ship?"  
"No."  
"What!? He doesn't have it anymore!?"  
"No, because he gave it to me." Michael said as he pulled the little piece of the ship out of his back pocket.  
"How do you know it is part of the ship?" Liz asked.  
"Um...a...Like this." Michael said as he crumbled it up and it unfolded itself. "But you guys can't tell Max that I have this, he will want it and I'm not ready to give it up yet."  
"We should try to contact my mother again and ask her who were in the other four pods."  
"Do you think they would look like you guys?" Liz asked.  
"We won't know until we ask mother or Tess and I think we would be safer to go with mother."  
"Hey you guys we've been looking everywhere for you." Max said walking into the Crashdown Cafe'.  
"Well we've been right here." Isabel said.  
"Well, next time tell me where you are going. I don't want to look all over the place when I can just go to one place and get it done and over with. Tess wants us to meet the man she calls her father down here, he is a real alien and he knows all about us, and I think we should go. NOW!"  
"well, uh, we're kind of busy right NOW! So can we go later?"  
"No, I said we are going now. So let's go. Tess is there right now."  
  
******  
  
"So, I got them to come, they are on their way." Tess said.  
"Good, they need to know as much as possible about everything."  
"How come you haven't told me anything?"  
"Because we need everybody. Did you find the other four?"  
"The other four!?"  
"Yes, there are eight of you and all of you are in Roswell."  
"You never told me that."  
"Did you even look at the book I told you to get?"  
"No."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	3. Destiny

The Truth 3/?  
  
Title: Destiny  
Author: Amethyst Weasley  
Rating: Undecided   
Feedback: Please  
E-Mail: Jai_Bloom@yahoo.com  
Music: Listening to Save the Last Dance at the time.  
  
Author's note: This story will switch settings and I will indicate them with astericks.  
  
"What do you mean 'no' I told you to look through the book so you knew who you where looking for."  
"What do you mean, who I was looking for? I found who I was looking for, I found Max."  
"Who in the hell is Max?"  
"He is the King."  
"Get the book you were supposed to look through. It has everything you need to know. I wasn't sent here to tell you. That is what the book is for. I am here to make sure we get home. Not be Mr. Information-Booth."  
"I don't have the book...I gave it to Michael to give to Max"  
  
******  
  
"Michael, don't you think that there would be something in that book Tess gave you about the other four, and where your home is. Do you think that is suppoesed to tell you what you need?" Maria asked.  
"I could look." Michael left to go get the book.  
"Are you deliberatly trying to hurt me Liz?" Max asked. "We have to find this stuff out from the man Tess knows."  
"Well, how in the hell do you knoe that he knows anything. It could be a trap and you're going to just walk right in there like you own the place."  
"I am the King Liz. I have to have a certain posture, like I know what I'm doing."  
"But you have no fucking clue what you are doing. You're going to walk in there and not know anything. You're going to seem like the King of the Dumbass'."  
"Here it is Liz." Michael said coming into the room.  
Liz took the book and started to look through it. "It's not in English."  
"Let me see it." Max said.  
"No, I'm going to look at it, you have no fucking clue what it says anyway, so back your hin-ASS up."  
"Listen Liz, I don't think you should fight with him. He's right. He is the King, and we have to listen to him." Isabel said.  
"Thank You Is." Max said.  
"Oh, shut-up."  
  
******  
  
"WHAT!!! Where are they?"  
"At the Crashdown Cafe'."  
"Good, now go get the other book and find the other four."  
"But what if the other four, don't know that they are the other four?"  
"Then you'll tell them because they need to know and I would like to go home. So go find the book and get the other four!!"  
"Okay, okay, okay, hold your skin on."  
  
******  
  
"Hey you guys!" Liz said.  
"Don't tell your King to shut-up Isabel."  
"Hey you guys!"  
"I can tell you to shut-up if I feel like it."  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!! I KNOW WHO THE OTHER ALIENS ARE!!!"  
"Michael came running over. "Who?"  
"Me, Maria, Kyle, and Alex."  
"What!?" Isabel said. "It can't be."  
"Well it is. Your pictures are in here. You, Michael, Max, and Tess, and then there is Me, Kyle, Maria, and Alex."  
"We really have to talk to our mother Max." Isabel said.  
"Hey you guys. I was waiting for you and you didn't show up. I got a little worried."  
"You said Liz wouldn't be able to come with us. She's an alien too. Did you know this"  
"No."  
"Does it say what our names are?" Michael asked Liz.  
"Yes, you are Rath, Isabel is Vilandra, and you two are destined to be with each other and to have a baby together, but you already knew that. Tess is Eva, Max is Zan and they are destined to be together, but they wanted to get a jump start on it. Maria is Marny, Alex is Logan and they are destined to be together and they will have a set of twins! Oh my God. I am Rose, Kyle is Angelus and we are destined to be with each other and we also have a baby, but not for awhile yet."  
  
******  
  
"Listen, it's all under control, Eva is getting the eight together now and we will be back home in no time...I know we have to get the Granalith and get home because we will die from these stupid skins. Everything is going as planned. Eva knows that I am a skin, why do you think she is willing to help us. It is all under control. Zan will yet again be under the control of the skins, why do you think they have such a weak royal family? Eva was willing to help, she knew Zan was a worthless leader. No, she just played like she didn't know anything about them, she has them wrapped around her human pinkie finger. Please, she broke Rose and Zan's 'love' Rose wants nothing to do with Zan, and Zan didn't even do anything Eva just made it look like he did. All is going as planned. Yes sir. I will be waiting for your call, and I will tell you if I have sight of the Granalith. Goodbye."  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe it." Maria said.  
"I know." Liz said. "We have to go tell Kyle."  
"Yeah." All of them but Tess said.  
"Well Nasado is waiting for us and he wants us to show up now."  
"Well we have to get Kyle first." Liz said.  
"Fine, we will go get Kyle and then Nasado wants to see all of us."  
"Why are you so set on us going to see Nasado?" Max asked.  
"Because the sooner we get there, the sooner we get home."  
"Wait! There are eight more sets!" Liz said.  
"What!?" Michael said.  
"They were sent to New York. Just in case one of the sets didn't make it through the war, and just in case one of us dies there is another one of us out there."  
"And where are you getting this?" Tess asked.  
"Out of the book."  
"Do you even know how to read the book?"  
"Do you?"  
"Well, I would need the book."  
"I don't think so."  
"Listen gals don't be fighting, we're all on the same team now." Alex said.  
"Like I care. And how are you just able to read our language?"  
"I don't know, it is all coming to me, and I'm able to understand the book, and what we are supposed to do, and who we can trust."  
"You can trust Nasado, now lets go."  
"There is no one in the book called 'Nasado', it says the people that are taking care of Rose, Marny, Logan, and Angelus are the only ones they sent to protect us."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	4. Tess Tells

The Truth 4/?  
  
Title: Tess Tells  
Author: Amethyst Weasley  
Rating: Undecided  
Feedback: Please  
E-Mail: Jai_Bloom@yahoo.com  
Music: Listening to Avril Lavigne at the time  
  
Author's Note: This story will switch settings and I will indicate that with astericks.  
  
"Liz, what do you mean?" Max asked.  
"I'm saying that in this book there is no one that is supossed to be looking over Eva. Her parents died before we left the planet. Is anyone going to call Kyle?"  
"I will." Maria added.  
"Tess, do you know anything about this?" Max asked.  
"No, I don't know anything about this, he said that he was one of our protectors and he just wanted to go home."  
"Yes, but my mother said that the skins are still in control of the planet and it wouldn't be wise to go back." Isabel said.  
"Unless you're a skin." Liz added.  
"I'm not a skin. And how do you know anything, you don't have any powers."  
"How do you know that I don't unless you know something about us."  
"And you said you didn't. Are you lying to me Tess?" Max asked.  
"And you're an expert on lies." Liz added.  
"Can you for once not get into this? This is between me and Tess, Liz."  
"It always has been. My name is Rose, and if you don't want me to get into this then maybe you should have Tess tell you the truth, before I do use my powers."  
"Are you saying you knew you have powers?" Michael asked.  
"I didn't know I had powers. I just forgot like someone mind-warped me, everything is coming back to me though...So are you going to tell them the truth? Or should I?"  
"I will."  
  
******  
  
"What do you mean you don't think the plan is working?"  
"I'm saying your plan isn't working and Kavar wants a different one. Fast. Preferably before Eva tells them the truth and we never get home. I'm getting sick of these skins, and they will only last one more year at the most."  
"Do you know if Kavar is upset?"  
"Yes, he is very upset, and if you don't get the book and the eight, we are never going to get home!"  
  
******  
  
Kyle walked in.  
"Nasado isn't one of our protectors, he is a skin and I've been helping him so we can get home."  
"Why? Even when we do get home, how do you know that they will let us live?How do you know that it isn't just a trap to get us home, kill us, and then they won't have to worry about the King, or anyone else." Kyle said.  
"I don't, all I know is that I was left for dead in my pod and he was there and I told him that I would do anything for him, and sense then we've been trying to find the other three, and then we heard that Liz had gotten healed and it was one of the Royal Four."  
"But there are eight of us." Alex added.  
"Yes, I know that now, he had told me that there were only four, and when I found the other three besides me I was ready to go home, little did I know that it was the Royal Eight, not the Royal Four."  
"Have you guys noticed how cool my name is?" Kyle asked.  
"Kyle, this is not the time nor the place to do that." Isabel said.  
"Hey, if you guys are going to call her Rose, I want to be called Angelus."  
"We still have to use our human names so no one knows, when it is just us, we can use our other names if the person wants." Max said.  
"So my dad is an alien?" Kyle asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then why in the hell has he been looking for aliens all his life?"  
"He was looking for the other seven."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Now all we have to do is play along with their stupid plans for..."  
"How long? Does it mean that we are on the run?" Maria asked fratically.  
"At the most a year, but if they get the Harvest started than we aren't going to make it. But if we can make them believe that you guys know nothing than we can wait for the Summit and get home." Tess answered.  
"When is the Summit?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know, is there anything in the book about the Summit?"  
"No." Liz answered.  
"Okay, I just have one question. Liz, do you know what we look like?" Michael asked.  
"Didn't Hal tell you?" Isabel asked.  
"Yeah, but it could have been just stereotypical."  
"No, I don't know what we look like, my parents have kept their human forms because if they go back to there alien forms they are going to want to stay that way and we can't, not until we can find a way to get home. I do know about the Harvest."  
"You do?" Tess asked.  
"Yes. What did Nasedo tell you that the Harvest was?"  
"He told me that it was a gathering of the skins to be 'reborn' I didn't know what he meant by that."  
"The Harvest is where all the skins will become 'everlasting' they have a incubation chamber that they keep their 'husk' in they fit into that looks just like their human forms and they won't peel their skins. So yes they do get 'reborn'."  
"That isn't good." Kyle said.  
"No, because at the moment the way they are now, is only going to last one more year, and if we can hold them off until that then we won't have to worry about them anymore."  
"I'm liking that idea, but where are we going to hide from them?" Kyle asked.  
"The only way they won't find us is if we leave Roswell."  
"But I don't want to leave my parents." Isabel said.  
"Listen they are human and will only get in the way, the only 'adults' we need are our protectors. School is out for the summer anyway, and with all of the commotion do you really want to tell your human parents that you are a hybrid?"  
"No."  
"Okay, then we are just going to have to leave, change our names and get new drivers licenses, and new cars before we leave, now what we could do is four in on ecan and the other four go in another car, or we could just have each couple in their own car."  
"I like the idea of each couple having their own car. But what about our protectors?" Kyle said.  
"They will have to stay and cover for us. But I know for a fact that we can't leave the Granalith behind." Liz said.  
"What is the Granalith?"  
"It is the only way for the skins to get home, but it is so big I don't know how we are going to take it along with us unless I use my powers and make it look like an ornament for my dash, that might be the only way to take it with us." Liz added.   
"I thought I was the King."  
"You are, but you are being Mr. Silent over there so I'm making suggestions and if you don't like them then make better one."  
"I can't you've taken all of my suggestions."  
"Okay, now lets go tell our protectors and get the Granalith and new everything and get going."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, it was a really long chapter. 


	5. Getting Ready

The Truth 5/?  
  
Title: Getting Ready  
Author: Amethyst Weasley  
Rating: Undecided  
Feedback: Please  
E-Mail: Jai_Bloom@yahoo.com  
Music: Listening to The Calling at the time.  
  
A/N: The story will change settings and I will indicate that with astericks.  
  
"So you're saying that we just pack up and leave everything and everyone that we know behind." Kyle said.  
"Either that ot get killed, either way you're bound to leave everything behind, and then we are out one of the eight."  
"I don't like this idea Liz."  
"Well, you never thought of a better one and this is the one that everyone agreed on. Now help me get the Granalith."  
"Liz."  
"Yeah."  
"Were we happy on our planet?"  
"Yes, we were very happy, but things began to change when the skins took control, we both got scared and we gave ourselves the motto 'everyman for themselves'."  
"Oh, okay."  
  
******  
  
"So do you think that this is a good idea?" Michael asked.  
"No one else thought of a different one and so we all agreed on it. So I guess we have no choice whether or not we actually like this idea." Isabel said.  
"Do we have to go by our real names now?"  
"We get to choose what name we want. I don't think you want to go by your real name because there are people after us."  
"You've got yourself a point."  
  
******  
  
"I think this is a good plan, although I've never seen Liz make life altering decisions before." Alex said.  
"I know, this is so wierd." Maria said. "I never thought I would leave Roswell, no longer go all over the world with a different name then I thought I was born with."  
"Me too, I thought I would just be Alex Whitman from Earth, not Logan from some planet that we don't even know the name to. And how come our parents never told us about being aliens?"  
"Maybe our real parents were killed and the people we are with now don't know about us."  
"We never thought of that, should we put them through a test and then if they pass we leave."  
"Okay."  
  
******  
  
"You lied to me Tess."  
"I know and I'm really sorry. I just didn't think you would understand how I listened to Nasedo."  
"But how would you know that I would not understand when you never told me."  
"You were not a very nice person on our planet Max, and I didn't want you to know about that because you might have gone back to the way you were and you scared me when you were like that, and I like you the way you are now, and at home you were always yelling and screaming and I just didn't want you to go home and do it again."  
"But I'm not like that now, and when we get home, I promise that things are going to be better than they were the last time."  
"Okay."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


End file.
